don't look back if no one believes us
by smilez014
Summary: ::massington oneshot:: because they were ready; ready for love, ready for fun, ready to escape/ she holds his hand hoping he won't let go/ "are you ready?" "no turning back."


**disclaimed :)**

**don't** look _back_ if no one believes us  
by smilez_0_14

;

(if only time flew like a dove, we gotta make it fly... faster than i am falling in love)

The sunset was harshly beautiful. The streaks of orange complimented the blue sky perfectly, small stars started appearing. It was just so beautiful as Massie Block stared at it in awe. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she adjusted the rear view mirror of Derrick Harrington's 1996 Lexus. She looked at him and smiled, but he was focused completely on the long road ahead of him.

Massie continued staring at him, knowing that this was her future, _their_ future.

Derrick Harrington was the resident bad boy of Westchester, with his shaggy blond hair and deep caramel brown eyes. His muscular physique and reputation of being a playboy. He skipped class, stayed out late, and his parents were divorced and hated each other completely.

He was everything that was not good for Massie. He was everything that her parents did not approve of. Everything everyone warned her about.

But they were wrong.

Even Massie could admit, there was a time where she hated Derrick Harrington's stinking guts. A time where the thought of him, repulsed her. From his soccer captain status, to all the girls he was 'rumored' to sleep with, and to that annoying smirk that was his trademark. She hated him. But that was before.

Before she was wrong about him.

_The day Massie knew she was wrong about him was back in the ninth grade, back when her kitten Paws, a beautiful fluffy creature of royalty, was stuck on a tree branch by her neighborhood. The cat was helplessly meowing, crying for help. There were tears already forming in Massie's eyes. _

_And then a voice came, "Is that your cat?" _

_Massie turned around to see Derrick Harrington (back when he was Claire Lyons's boyfriend), looking at her with eyes wide with worry. Massie wiped the tears away with her sleeve. _

_Derrick quickly took action and climbed up the tree by holding onto a branch. In a matter of minutes, he was climbing down with a scared Paws in his hands. Massie blinked at him, the tears from fear stopping. A new set of tears spilled over her face in the same second, and that was because she was so touched. He handed her the cat and he walked away without saying a thing._

"Are you okay, love?" Derrick asked and looked over at her for a quick moment. Then he tore his eyes away and glued them back to the road. But he took her small hand into his. Massie smiled a little. The most simple touch from him could make her feel all the more better. He just had that aura about him.

Massie squeezed his hand a little, he squeezed back. "Remember when you saved Paws?" Droplets of tears forming in her eyes, but she smiled because how could she not? Derrick did a great thing.

Derrick chuckled, slowing down to a red light. "Of course I do." He looked at her, with a small smile.

Massie nodded slowly, lost in the memory. "I was so scared." She whispered, a spill of tears running down her face.

Derrick frowned a little. "Please don't cry." He said in a quiet whisper. The car's radio was turned off, so it was just the two in a world of silence. Massie didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong. Strong for Derrick and strong for herself. That was a life skill she was still learning how to do.

Because a month later, after Derrick saved Paws from that tree, Paws got run over by a car. Paws died. Massie was devastated. She spent her nights crying. Paws was more than a pet to her, Paws was her best friend. A week later, Massie had a small funeral for Paws, all by herself in her front yard (everyone thought she was insane for doing so). A day after, a flower showed up placed gently on Paws's grave.

Massie just knew it was from Derrick.

"What are you thinking about?" Derrick asked, dusk completely being eaten away by the darkness of the night. Massie looked out her window, suddenly all the stars were bright and visible.

"Just some stuff," Massie said, looking out the window.

"Care to share?" Derrick pressed a little.

Massie smiled a little, not looking at him, "I just love you."

Derrick smiled, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Massie's. He brought Massie's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, like a paint brush running smoothly against a canvas. "And I love you." He replied.

_The day Massie and Derrick started dating, was a surprise to everyone. Even to herself. It was so sudden. Massie, -even at sophomore status- never ever had a boyfriend. Derrick just broke up with Kristen Gregory. It happened on a Tuesday afternoon, when Massie was sitting out on the small bridge over the small lake by the Westchester Park. She was dangling her feet off the edge and then as she stared at her own reflection in the water, suddenly his appeared right next to hers. _

_She turned to look at him, "Um... hello." _

_"Hey," he nodded and sat down next to her. _

_Massie was not a complete outcast, she did have friends. It's just she wasn't the most popular girl in the school. She only had a handful of friends and even less best friends. She was never picked to be the prettiest, or the smartest, or the hottest. But she wasn't a complete loser. She just chose to stand behind the shadows of the crowds. She wasn't invisible, but she wasn't the brightest star in the bunch either. And she was content with that. _

_Derrick, however, was the hottest, the coolest, the 'it' guy on campus. He had his own Facebook page and had a different group of friends to hang out with everyday. He was respected, praised, and idolized (even with his not-so-nice reputation). _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked her, staring into her amber eyes. _

_Massie shrugged, "I like it here, I guess." _

_Derrick nodded, "It is peaceful." He agreed with a small smile. _

_Massie nodded and pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest. Derrick's hand was right near her's. He could've grabbed it, said something sweet, and most likely have Massie eating out of the palm of his hand. Because that just seemed like a Derrick Harrington move. He was always the talk of the school. Girls drooled over him and guys wished they were him. Derrick Harrington Derrick Harrington Derrick Harrington! He was the most popular kid in school and everyone loved him (but a good chunk hated him too), he could probably get away with murder if he really wanted. He knew every trick in the book and could probably steal Massie's heart with the snap of his fingers._

_But instead, he said, "I'm sorry about your cat." _

Massie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sadly, she let go of Derrick's hand and read the latest text message in her inbox.

**MOM: Massie Block, you get home this very instant! I swear, that Derrick kid is NOT good for you. He's going to get you in trouble. He'll get you to do things you won't do and he'll ruin your life! Get home. NOW!**

Massie sighed and turned off her phone.

Derrick looked at her, "Your mom again?" He asked. She nodded in response and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"We're going to get in so much trouble, Mass." Derrick said sadly. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Massie shook her head quickly. "NO! NO! NO!" She frowned, "don't give up on me now, Derrick. We both agreed to do this and I want this. So badly. Please, don't doubt it now. Not when we're so close." She spoke her words defiantly.

Derrick looked over to her, a hint of worry in his eyes and then the familiar face of relief. He chuckled, "And people say _I'm_ the bad influence?" He smirked that smirk Massie adored.

She smiled as he continued driving.

_The day Massie told her parents she was dating Derrick Harrington was not a very good day. They were furious, eyes red with anger and teeth clenched. Massie sat there, not understanding why her parents were so furious with the news. It wasn't like this was the first time she dated. Yes, she's never had a boyfriend but she has gone out on a few dates with some decent guys. _

_So why were they so furious?_

_"Yeah, we're going out tonight," Massie continued and tried to avoid the awkward silence that filled the Block's large kitchen. _

_"That kid who got suspended last year for cutting class to drive into the city?" Her father said with furrowed eyebrows. _

_Massie rolled her eyes, "Dad, he's ... not a delinquent or something." She folded her arms across her chest. _

_"Really?" Mrs. Block raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Massie, I heard he got drunk at the Fisher dinner party last month." She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes on her daughter. "Stay away from him Massie. I mean it. He's older and way more experienced." _

Derrick definitely had a reputation. He had this bad boy thing going on. From his never ironed t-shirts to his messy shaggy hair to his heavy partying and everything in between. He had a Japanese tattoo on his left arm. Everyone said it stood for death, evil, or something negative like that.

But Massie asked Derrick about it a few months back, he said it meant 'peace.' She was a skeptic, so she googled it online, it still meant peace. It was things like _that_, that made Massie love Derrick. All the little surprises that came with him.

Derrick drove the car into a near by gas station.

After the gas worker began filling the tank, Derrick looked over at her and smiled, "Massie, I love you, you know that. But don't you think this is a little insane?"

He took her small hands in his large strong ones, he looked into her face, her eyes, her soul. "This just doesn't seem like something you would normally do"

Massie shook her head, "please, don't talk me out of this Derrick." She let him hold her hands but did not meet his eyes, "I don't want to always be scared, to always have someone breathing down my neck, I just want you, okay? I want us to work out in the end." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm tired of running, of being scared, I just wish... you and I could be real without all the complications."

Derrick shook his head, "Love, we are real. We've been dating for three years now and I love you more everyday. And it has definitely been a struggle but Massie, you are worth fighting for."

She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes. He continued, "But, Mass, your parents mean a lot to you. You can't just leave them behind. Leave Westchester. Leave your life behind."

Massie stared at him for a moment, "Sweetie, to keep it simply, my parents _hate_ you. Like, if my dad could, he'd _kill_ you."

Derrick chuckled, "Yeah, believe me, I _know_." He sighed then said, "But Mass, running away, what is that going to solve? Your parents will _still_ hate me."

Massie nodded, "I know and that's true, but still..." She let her voice trail off and then after a few seconds, she continued, "I... it just sometimes feels like the world is trying to pull us apart. Like, this is just so hard."

Life was unfair, most definitely. But the love life Massie and Derrick both shared, was just cruel. People would shove Massie in hallways, they'd talk bad about her, make rumors Derrick got some girl pregnant, people would leave notes in Massie's locker saying the meanest things, and when they were together, people would throw things, laugh at them, do anything to tear them apart.

For the past year, it's been a struggle. A struggle to keep going. A struggle to keep fighting. Some of Massie's friends even turned on her. Some of the guys that used to like her, started hitting on her by smacking her butt when she passed by or pulling her into a corner and trying to make out with her.

It was especially hard when Derrick went to college, and there was no one to stand by Massie's side. There was no one to protect her and soothe the emotional pain she had to go through, daily. But something in Massie made her continue going to that school and walking through the halls with no fear. Okay, well, an ounce of fear, but not enough to make her hide and cower. It was _the hope_. The hope that Derrick gave her, the hope she found in herself. All the little beautiful things in the world that made her not afraid. Made her believe that things would get better.

The day Massie got her high school diploma; Derrick had his car running, they both jumped in, and promised to never look back. On their lives, on their town. And that's what brought them to where they were today.

_Things only started getting bad, when Dempsey Solomon came into the picture. With his cocky smile and womanizer ways, he definitely caused trouble. Even for Derrick -the king of all troube- Harrington's girlfriend. _

_It happened when they were both assigned a project together, Massie and Dempsey. He was a total creep and she just wanted to get her project done. One thing lead to another, and then Dempsey suddenly had Massie up against the wall and started kissing her. Wrapping his lean arms around her small waist. Massie restrained and struggled to push him off. After a good few tears and a knee right on Dempsey's manhood, he pulled away quivering in pain. _

_He spat the words out, "Bitch! Ow!" He keeled over and held the area where Massie kneed him. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and collected her things. While she was stuffing things into her bag, he muttered the words, "You know, he's probably fucking a girl right now. At this very moment, while you're here and he's out in college." _

_Massie stopped for a moment, biting her bottom lip. She didn't turn around to look at him, but she stopped packing her bag. Dempsey smirked at her back, then continued, "Do you really think he loves you? Derrick Harrington is a cold hearted beast and does not love anyone. And he most definitely does not love you."_

**MOM: MASSIE BLOCK! GET BACK HOME OR WE'RE CALLING THE POLICE! **

**DAD: MASSIE! I WILL KILL YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND, IF HE DOESN'T BRING YOU BACK HOME THIS INSTANT.**

**MOM: GET YOUR ASS HOME, OR YOU ARE GROUNDED. **

Massie read the first three of the twenty-five text messages that remained unread in her inbox. She shouldn't have turned on her cell phone. But she just couldn't resist. She looked over to Derrick, they were back on the road.

The plan was that they'd drive away. Out from Westchester and even out from the whole state of New York. Massie just couldn't stand being in that state, in that county, in that town, even in her own house. She just needed to get away. So with three years worth of savings from both Derrick and Massie (nearly a hundred thousand dollars), both their family inheritances (left by relatives who _actually_ liked them), and as much clothes as they could stuff in two suit cases, they both took off. Not exactly knowing where they were going, but they knew what they wanted to do, they wanted to be _happy_.

It was nearing eight o'clock, and it was pitch black, except for the bright full moon over them. In the silence, Massie could hear a cop car in the distance. Massie turned around and could suddenly see the familiar headlights of Dempsey Solomon's Mustang, followed by half a dozen cop cars. Massie's eyes widened, she could not believe her parents would do such a thing. But then again, it's not like they really cared anyway. It was no surprise.

Derrick suddenly began driving faster, the cop car's light behind them started flashing, warning Derrick to stop driving. Dempsey's Mustang's engine quickly started roaring as he sped up. Everyone was less than half a mile away from Massie and Derrick. It was like one of those things that happened in the movies, where you're the bad guys and you're being chased by New York's bravest cops and... the creeper who tried to get to second base with you.

But this was real.

After one complicated turn on the main road, Derrick easily avoided the cops and Dempsey. He clutched onto the steering wheel, his eyes narrowing, the car suddenly driving at full speed. Massie held onto her seat belt, surprised the car's wheels weren't launching them into the sky with all the force the car's wheels created.

Suddely, they were where they needed to be, on the road with a sign that said. "_You Are Now Leaving New York_." Massie looked up at the big sign, eyes wide. This was her future, her escape from this hell called home. All the childhood memories, friends, family, and laughs, they'd all be nothing but gone. Massie sat there in silence, re-living all the memories and happenings that ever came across her life.

After a few moments, Derrick whispered, "Are you ready?"

Massie responded, "No turning back."

And with that, Derrick drove past the state line and into something more meaningful, a new haven, a place where they could just _be_. As Derrick reached out for her hand, she looked at the side mirror on her passenger door. The sudden view of the New York skyline was disappearing in the distance. In a way, Massie felt a little sad...

But then Derrick said, "Hey Massie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said looking out onto the road ahead of them. Out into the future for both of them. Massie smiled as he brought up her hand to kiss it gently. Both of them not looking back at the home they left behind.

;

_finished_.

**a/n: okay, so what do you think? I haven't written a solid massington oneshot since the summer, so I just had to make it a massington for this plot :D (i know, i have problems xD)**

**the lyrics on top ( in parenthesis ) are Hallelujah by Paramore. i love Paramore and that is one of my favorite songs :) **

**anyway, please nominate your favorite stories in the Officially Unofficial Annual Clique Fanfic Awards (link on profile). have a nice day, loves! **


End file.
